Workpieces, such as, but not limited to, gears, may be exposed to loads that exceed material limits of the workpieces. In some cases, repeated or cyclic exposure to loads may lead to fatigue failure of a workpiece, especially when a workpiece is exposed to loads of vastly different directional components.